


Binge

by ipoiledi



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Post 5X13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian has never seen Justin blush this hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binge

“Fuck, I love you.” It slips right out of Brian’s mouth before he can stop it. He blames it on the amount of weed they’ve smoked and the recent intensity of his orgasm. Endorphins, dopamine; some shit like that.

Justin smiles up at him, warm and patient. “Brian, I know,” he says. He strokes Brian’s face. “You don’t have to tell me. I know.”

Brian looks at Justin for a minute. His face is warm and pleased and wistful. “Well,” Brian says, “I _want_ to tell you.” Suddenly it’s much easier. It must be something about how he’s close enough to see the lingering flush on Justin’s cheeks and the brightness in his eyes that has started to dim and soften. Brian doesn’t want that. So he repeats, “I love you.” He butts his head against Justin’s. Then he nuzzles into his neck. He’s laughing. “I love you. I _lo-ove_ you.”

Justin is laughing too. “Brian!” he says.

Brian sneaks his hands down and squeezes Justin’s hips. He kisses his neck and sucks at his jaw. “Mmm, I love you,” he continues. “You make me fucking crazy. I love you.”

Justin covers his face with his hands, laughing still. It takes Brian a second of looking down at him with a grin on his face to realize that Justin is _embarrassed_. Brian grabs for Justin’s hands so he can see his face.

“Christ, Brian,” Justin says, his cheeks flaming red. He’s smiling hard enough to give Brian blisters. “You’re high as shit.”

“Maybe. Hey, um,” Brian says. Justin squirms under him. “I love you.”

Brian can spend literally hours spewing filthy shit into Justin’s ear in his sexiest, huskiest voice. It makes Justin’s chest flush red with exertion and his cock drip and his mouth drop open, and he can give as good as he gets, sometimes better. But nothing, _nothing_ , has ever made Justin do this. Brian has never seen Justin blush this hard. It’s such a fucking rush. Justin is all red and wiggling, shocked and pleased. Brian can’t believe he’s been missing out on this reaction.

“I love you too,” Justin finally says. He cranes his neck up and plants a kiss on Brian’s mouth. “Shit. Jesus,” he giggles. “Um.”

Brian watches, feeling dumbstruck and proud of himself. Justin is totally speechless. He looks drunk, his eyes bright again, flushed down to his collarbones. Brian kisses him. Justin grabs onto his ears and kisses back. It’s sloppy because of how big Justin is smiling. Then Justin pulls away far enough to shove his face into Brian’s neck, embarrassed still. His grin tickles.

“God, Brian,” Justin says, pulling back again. He holds Brian’s face in his capable hands and smiles up at him. “What the _fuck_ has gotten into you?”

Nothing. You. Sometimes it hits me in waves. Brian bites his tongue on that one. “I’ve got this terrible disease,” replies Brian instead. “When I start to say it I just can’t stop. You should feel very bad for me.”

“We can’t possibly go out in public with you having an episode,” Justin agrees seriously. “People will stare. It looks like we’ll have to spend the rest of the day in bed.”

Brian has a shitload of campaigns to proof and approve and tweak this weekend, but he abruptly decides those can fucking wait. In a few weeks Justin is back in New York for an opening, and, Brian muses, what’s the point of being your own boss if you can’t enjoy the perks?

“Damn,” Brian sighs. Justin nudges their noses together. He starts pressing little kisses to Brian’s jaw. “What do you think we can possibly do to pass the time?”


End file.
